Total Eclipse of The Heart
by The-French-One
Summary: This is a story of Eclipse and Reanef after they have been left all alone in the castle. This is as it appeared on Iceprincess813's page. All Yaoi from her page will soon be found here, sorry for the inconvenience, bear with us...


**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Prologue**

The castle was silent; its halls were dark and swept clean of any dust that dared to besmirch its image. The raven tressed guardian/tutor/servant sighed and wished for his heart to be as cold as the full moon staring lovingly down upon him. "Eclipse?" He turned and sighed as enormous blue eyes peered at him through fluffy soft blond bangs.

"Yes Master?" Eclipse said and resisted the urge to embrace his young master.

"I can't sleep, will you read to me?" Raenef sighed, they had been through so much and now that is was only the two of them, it all seemed sad somehow.

"What would you like for me to read?" Eclipse asked turning and his violet gaze to meet the large blue eyes of his master.

"Anything really, I just like the sound of your voice." Raenef said and blushed brightly. Eclipse smiled and followed Raenef to his room.

**I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

Raenef smiled drowsily and snuggled underneath his blankets while listening to the soft even voice of Eclipse. Eclipse tried not to stare at the beautiful boy underneath the comforters. Since they had first met, he had grown quite a bit. His legs had elongated and were a clear creamy color that Eclipse daily ignored. He also ignored the smooth and creamy length of his arms. Raenef turned over and sighed. Eclipse sighed as well when he noted that Raenef was asleep.

Sunset over the castle was always a glorious affair. Raenef stared out over the lands and smiled he could see so far away. Eclipse stood for a while leaning against the wall watching Raenef, he was not concerned about the sunset, what concerned him was his growing love of his young master. Raenef grinned to himself vaguely he remembered a pleasant dream of Eclipse lightly brushing his lips across his in the dark of night. Raenef could not decide if he had been asleep and dreaming or awake. Raenef looked behind and sighed, Eclipse was nowhere around.

Eclipse stalked the hallway and prepared dinner with half a mind thinking of his weakness the night before. He had waited and checked to make sure that Raenef was asleep before he had kissed him. The soft sweet lips were so pliant underneath his that for a moment he had considered waking the Demon Lord and alerting him to the desire that he was finding it more difficult to contain. Eclipse barely ate any of his food, the castle was too quiet now. With just him and Raenef, all he could do was dream.

Raenef sat through dinner just as distracted as Eclipse. Somehow he had to prove to his guardian/ teacher that he was an adult. Raenef smiled and stood from the table, "Eclipse, you know something... I love you." Raenef said. Leaving Eclipse sitting in stunned silence, Raenef wandered off to his bedroom to read and study, though he was the demon lord, he still had a lot to learn.

Eclipse sat behind his desk and listened as Raenef recounted the ancient tales of previous demon lords. He stared at him and thought long and hard about Raenef's little admission. Was he serious, Eclipse wondered while he cleaned up the dinner mess. When he was done, he stalked from the castle and sat in the garden appreciating the night blooms. He felt a familiar wind and looked up. "Lord Krayon, to what do I owe the... surprise of this visit?"

Lord Krayon grinned and the wind died down, he sat opposite Eclipse on the low bench and sighed the sigh of the truly heartbroken. Eclipse mimicked the action. "My darling has not accepted the desire that I have for her." Krayon sighed again and Eclipse sighed as well. "You seem down," Krayon looked at Eclipse who turned away. "Have you fallen prey to the boy's charms then? And to think, while working with me you never fell in love and I am far prettier." Krayon fluffed his long blond hair and smiled at Eclipse. "I shall take hope and never give up, how could my darling not come to love me?" In a blaze of wind, Krayon was gone.

Eclipse looked up to see Raenef standing on the balcony overhead looking down at him. He opened his mouth to call a greeting but paused at Eclipse's serious look. Raenef frowned for a moment and turned to go back inside his bedroom. He heard a sound on his balcony and gasped when he noted Eclipse standing there blending in with the deepening darkness that swept across the land. "Raenef, we need to talk..."

"We need to talk." Those four words, Eclipse knew, would change the rest of their lives. More so than any thing that had happened with the previous Demon Lord Raenef's and more so than anything ever would again. Raenef licked his lips and eclipse had to fiercely control the urge to grab his little Lord and take him where he stood. Such would frighten Raenef beyond all reason. And frighting his charge was the last thing on Eclipse's mind.

Raenef stared at the dark silhouette of Eclipse as he made his way through the deep shadows. "Talk? What do we have to talk about?" Raenef asked looking owl eyed at his tutor/servant/best friend. Raenef was confused, ever since Chris and Erutis had left Eclipse seemed to be avoiding him. The only time they spent any time together was when Raenef deliberately sought him out. "Have I done something wrong? Are you angry with me?"

Eclipse could not stand to look at those wide, tear-filled, green eyes. He turned to stare at the full moon which seemed abnormally large hanging over the balcony. "You have done nothing wrong my Lord." Eclipse said with a forced smile. How could he think of naughty things when Raenef was so adorable? Eclipse kept thinking as he gazed at his young master and felt his loins tighten almost painfully.

"Eclipse," Raenef said his voice going breathless in wonder when Eclipse finally managed to look at him. The passion burning in those deep purple eyes was more than Raenef had ever thought possible. "I heard Lord Krayon say that you had fallen for me. What did he mean?" Raenef asked almost afraid that he had heard wrong, or that Eclipse would deny it.

"He thinks that I am in love with you." Eclipse answered and watched Raenef hoping to get some clue as to how the demon lord felt about his admission, about the possibility. Eclipse could make out the faint blush, even in the dim lighting from the moon. Enormous green eyes swept over Eclipse making him tremble with want so raw and so deep he thought he would die if he did not possess his master soon.

"Is he wrong?" Raenef asked and took a step towards Eclipse. Eclipse steeled himself and kept his hands balled into tight fists. He knew he was in danger of puncturing is skin with his nails, but he could not care about that. Not right now. All he could do was stand in absolute stillness and drink in the heady scent of Raenef. "Eclipse?" Raenef said and drew one long slender arm up to his ponytail at the top of his head. One tug sent the golden tresses falling in a pile down his back and Eclipse looked away unable to bear the sight of such mischievous and wanton invitation. "Will you tuck me in?" Raenef tucked the corner of his bottom lip between his small white teeth and looked under his exceedingly long lashes at Eclipse.

"You are too old for that." Eclipse said and took a step back from his master.

Raenef frowned and pouted before he took a step towards Eclipse and dipped a shoulder allowing the strap of his suspenders to fall off his shoulder dragging the side of his too large shirt with it. Eclipse stared at the creamy shoulder and licked his lips which had grown arid in a sudden moment. As he gazed at the moonlight dancing over Raenef's skin his dry lips became moist as his mouth began to water ans he fantasized about what tucking his master in could lead too. Forget talking, Eclipse thought and looked with a desperate need at the door. If he did not get out of here he would take Raenef and all his good intentions would be as nothing.

Raenef pouted and Eclipse fought to retain some semblance of his sanity. When would Eclipse cease to see him as a child? Raenef thought and his eyes bored into Eclipse. He had saved them all hadn't he? He had grown up so much. Why couldn't Eclipse see that? Fine Raenef thought with a coy smile that Eclipse did not see because he was still staring at the door trying to convince himself to walk through it and not touch his master. Just fine, Raenef thought. If he will not admit that I have grown up... I will show him.

**Midnight hour**

Raenef placed trembling hands on his hips as he gazed at Eclipse. Eclipse took one step back to the door and Raenef grabbed a hold of the flowing sleeves of his robe. "Eclipse..." Raenef hesitated before he thought of what he could say that would cause Eclipse to see him as more than a child. Raenef could feel Eclipse's eyes bore into him. "Why do you back away from me?" Raenef asked as for every step he took forward, Eclipse took one back.

"Your eyes," Eclipse said as Raenef stepped into a strong beam of moonlight. "Sometimes they are green and sometimes they are blue." Eclipse fell into those eyes he halted his backward motions and simply stared at Raenef. "Right now they are a strange mixture of both and so large." Raenef placed his hand on Eclipse's chest, he felt the erratic beating of the older demon's heart. Raenef licked his lips and Eclipse melted he placed his hands on Raenef's shoulders and pulled him forward. "Forgive me my lord." Eclipse said and pressed his lips to his masters.

Raenef had never felt anything so completely engulfing as the fell of Eclipse pressed against him. He felt dwarfed by Eclipse's height. The smell of the older demon was intoxicating and Raenef thought he would die of pleasure when Eclipse nudged his tongue against his lips. Raenef opened his mouth and Eclipse slipped inside tasting the shy tongue that met his own.

"Tell me to leave," Eclipse said and backed away clenching his fist and trembling with need. "Tell me to get out of here and never to touch you like that again."

"Why?" Raenef dared to ask a little frighted when Eclipse looked up and the passionate desire was unmistakable.

"Because what I want to do to you... right now..." Eclipse halted and dragged a deep breath into his struggling lungs. Raenef backed away from Eclipse and Eclipse took another deep breath. Ok, Things could calm down now. Raenef was going to see reason this could not happen. Eclipse heard the sound of clothing rustle and looked up almost fearful. Eclipse stepped back in shock to see Raenef's overalls at his ankles and he was lifting his large T-shirt over his head.

"Eclipse, look at me." Raenef ordered when Eclipse looked away and fought a mighty battle of will. Raenef sighed before he closed the distance between them and reached out a hand. He touched the long silky hair that fell around Eclipse in a curtain. "I had never before seen hair like yours." Raenef said and pulled until the band slid out. "Look at me Eclipse. I am not a child," Raenef exclaimed and tugged the hair until Eclipse did look at him.

"My lord," Eclipse choked out trying his best not to look in the large eyes that seemed to be trying to bore through his very being.

"Look at me." Raenef demanded and Eclipse took a deep breath and did just that. Gone was the young boy of just a short time ago. Before him stood a young man. Long porcelain limbs fleshed out by the strength of youth and vitality. For too long Eclipse had ignored the long limbs and well formed body. For too long Eclipse had turned away from the inviting cherry red lips. For too long Eclipse had tried not to see the longing in those large expressive eyes.

"My Lord," Eclipse tried again fighting the hardening of his body.

"Do you truly not want me?" Raenef asked fighting tears, the last thing Eclipse needed to see was a sign of childishness. Too Late Eclipse saw those tears and strengthen his resolve. Raenef saw that resolve and growled low in his throat before he tossed his arms around Eclipse stood as high on his toes as he could. Using the taller demons hair as leverage Raenef brought Eclipse's mouth to his own. Raenef brought his legs up in a move that would have made a gymnast proud and wrapped them securely around Eclipse hips so that he had no choice but to bring his hands up to hold Raenef or suffer through them both hitting the floor.

It was over, decision made as soon as his hands cupped that firm rounded backside. Eclipse moaned low and squeezed pulling Raenef tight against his solid erection. "Is this what you want?" Eclipse said sighing in defeat as he licked a scorching trail to Raenef's neck. Raenef could not speak, he simply nodded his head and clutched tightly to Eclipse.

"Take me..." Raenef managed to gasp out and Eclipse nodded and walked with his young master in his arms to the large canopy bed. Eclipse took a moment to appreciate the flowing golden tresses and the light eyes in the moonlight that could have been green, blue or both and in that moment they were so clouded by passion that he did not care. Raenef pulled on the sash of Eclipse's robe and smiled when it came undone.

Eclipse took a step back from the bed and stared down hard at Raenef, drinking in what he had denied himself for so long. The lush beauty that waited patiently allowing himself to ogled with a small smile that belied his bravado and showed his innocence. "Why?" Eclipse asked toying with the tie that held his robe closed once the sash was removed.

"I love you." Raenef said sat up reaching for Eclipse with his long pale arms that had driven Eclipse mad. Eclipse could not take it anymore, he was swift as he divested himself of the rest of his clothes. Raenef's eyes widened as he gazed at the muscles and the fully aroused Eclipse. Eclipse pulled Raenef into his arms and kissed his lips softly coaxing his lips apart. Raenef sighed and slide his tongue along Eclipse's and mimicked the tantalizing movements with soft sighs and blushing cheeks.

Eclipse abandoned Raenef's lips and neck to taste a cherry red nipple. Eclipse could feel heat encircle his body and he whimpered and tangled his slim fingers into the long mane of his lover. "E... Eclipse," Raenef panted hating the fear that crept into his voice. This was what he wanted, he would allow himself to be taken, no, he thought, he would not be taken, he would give. "Eclipse," Raenef said again his voice stronger, more sure. Eclipse looked up from the tortured nipple and gazed deep into Raenef's eyes. Eclipse knew that if Raenef asked, he would back away and never try again, and yet he silently begged the demon lord to be silent. He was silent as his eyes pleaded for him to lay back and accept what he had brought on by his own provocative actions. "Be gentle," The words were uttered in a breathless whisper. "I've... never..."

Raenef lost the ability to speak as Eclipse sealed their lips together once more. "I love you," Eclipse confessed and allowed an hand to travel up on long smooth leg he found a creamy thigh and kneaded with slow sure strokes. Raenef panted and spread his legs wanting Eclipse to go further to take his burning need in his hand and alleviate the pain that was building there. "Relax my lord. I will take care of you." Eclipse promised and pressed Raenef back against the mound of pillows.

"Call me Raenef," Raenef mumbled and took his bottom lip between his teeth and Eclipse gave in to his desires and cupped his masters throbbing desire and began to stroke it up and down squeezing. He trailed his fingers over the pre-cum oozing out of the top. "Oh." Raenef cried out and could not keep his hips still as Eclipse ran his thumb over the thick vein and then the mushroom head was treated with the same treatment.

"Raenef relax," Eclipse said with a smile as he lowered his head and swallowed Raenef whole. Raenef cried out loudly and bucked his hips wild in delight at the encompassing feelings that swamped his body. It did not take long. Eclipse worked his throat and swirled his tongue making a vacuum of his mouth and Raenef cried out in pleasure and Eclipse's mouth was gifted with his creamy release. Eclipse kissed his way up to Raenef's lips and smiled when Raenef happily returned the sensuous caress of tongues tasting himself and liking it. "Get on your knees and raise your hips, I'll be gentle." Eclipse promised when Raenef looked scared.

Raenef's smile could have lit the room as he complied. "Like this?" He asked and peeked over his shoulder to peer through a golden cloud of silken hair at Eclipse. Eclipse could not speak as he took in the rounded hips and the curve of the perfect behind presented so trustingly to him.

"Spread your legs," Eclipse said and sighed when Raenef did just that. Eclipse placed his hands on Raenef's hips and raised him higher till his face was pressed against the pillows and he balanced on his elbows. This position afforded Eclipse with a great view of Raenef's tight opening and his sex hanging between his slim thighs and Eclipse thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. He nearly lost himself at the sight and licked his lips. He felt deprived and decided in that moment that he would rather be licking something else.

Raenef cried out and nearly launched himself from the bed as Eclipse slide his tongue along the crease of his behind and paused to circle his tongue around his entrance. "Just relax," Eclipse said and his hot breath caused Raenef to tremble in delight. He felt the blunt tip of Eclipse finger gently massaging him and pushing. The finger was removed and he heard slurping sound before the digit was put back into place only this time it was wet and pressed inside.

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Raenef shuddered and clenched the pillows in his fist as he wiggled his hips. Eclipse battled himself to keep from climbing on top and riding till he was spent.

"I have to get you ready, try to hold still." Eclipse said his breathing ragged as he pressed a second finger alongside the first. Raenef whimpered spread his legs wider. Eclipse brought his free hand around and stroked the weeping erection and Raenef practically screamed in delight.

"Eclipse, oh please... Eclipse" Raenef's pleas could not be ignored, not with the weeping needs of his own body. Raenef squelched his fear as Eclipse climbed behind him and held his hips steady.

"Remain as you are and try to relax, you to let me inside of you." Eclipse instructed and Raenef gulped as he braced himself he felt the large head of Eclipse pressing against him. He closed his eyes and held in the pained cry as Eclipse pushed through the tight ring of virgin muscles. "Breath in deeply and try to relax, I'm almost in." Eclipse struggled the urge to pound that hot tight sheath to completion instead he waited until he could feel Raenef relax around him before he pushed in more. Raenef cried out before he relaxed and melted against Eclipse feeling the slide of inch by hot inch crawl inside of him. Eclipsed moved his hips in tiny circles searching... Raenef gasped and cried out and Eclipse smiled. Found it, he thought as he rubbed against Raenef's prostate.

"E... Eclipse, oh yeah!" Raenef cried out and shivered as Eclipse slide a hand around and squeezed his throbbing erection. "OOOHHHH, Don't stop," Raenef begged and wiggled his hips against Eclipse his pain forgotten as blinding pleasure and a drive to an unknown end spurred his movements on. Raenef backed up against Eclipse and wiggled in triumph when Eclipse hit that spot again causing him to cry out and his body to weep with unspeakable pleasure.

Eclipse had reached his limit, he pushed into Raenef as far as he could go and began to move stroking Raenef hoping to bring him to the edge with him. Raenef cried out and his breathing hitched he knew that the world would soon end for him and he did not care as long as Eclipse did not stop moving inside of him. He could survive anything as long as Eclipse kept moving. "Eclipse... Eclipse... Eclipse..." The name became a whispered litany as Raenef cried out and spilled hot seed over Eclipse's stroking hands. Eclipse cried out and spilled his hot flow deep inside his young master's tight body. Eclipse panted and pulled free of Raenef who shivered one last time before he fell panting against the sheets.

"Is this what you wanted?" Eclipse asked as he kissed the fluffy softness of Raenef's blond curls.

"Ummmmm..." Was all Raenef could utter as he drifted off to sleep with his fingers curled around the long tresses of Eclipse's hair. Eclipse held his master close and vowed that he would serve him in whatever capacity he could for as long as he lived. His love was the last thought he had before he drifted into a contented sleep sparing only a moment to appreciate the sight of his seed slowly trickling down milky white creamy thighs.

**Owari**


End file.
